


Day 1 : Bodyswap

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyswap, Cis Lance (Voltron), Edgeplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lance is safe don't even worry about it, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: Now, usually, Keith could blame his libido on his testosterone intake, but seeing as he was in Lance's body, he had no choice but to admit that Lance was turning him on. Or, at least, his scandalous skinny shorts mixed with his erect dick were. Which, considering Keith was very much gay, made sense. Yeah, he rationalized as he jerked himself off under the shower once back in his body, it made total sense.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 1 : Bodyswap

**Author's Note:**

> Let's try not to miss a day woop woop
> 
> +I do use afab language, so be careful if this is something that triggers you+

It honestly shouldn't have come as a surprise that the one dish Lance had tasted on the purple planet they were currently on would turn out to be one that swapped bodies. It also shouldn't have been a surprise that he had made Keith taste some. Because of course he had. 

The little flower-covered creatures that inhabited this planet had later told them that they regarded swapping bodies with someone as one of the greatest honor that two close people could share. The only problem was, Lance and Keith weren't close. They weren't close at all. 

But, of course, to add fuel to the flame, the little creatures had waited until they'd asked to tell them what the dish's properties were. How lovely.

So, when the small soup-like dish finally worked, and Keith found himself suddenly in Lance's room, in Lance's pyjamas, in Lance's bed, but also in Lance's body, he quite literally freaked out. Now, Keith wasn't one to freak out per say. But as a closet trans man that had seen way too many shows with this exact plot, he wasn't too excited knowing that Lance would now find himself in his body. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lance but- actually, scratch that, he didn't trust Lance. Period.

And so, Keith-in-Lance's-body quickly left the warmth of Lance's bed -that smelled too much of honey, just like Lance- and dashed toward his own room.

Not bothering to knock, he barged in, only to find Lance-in-his-body in front of his mirror. Keith had obviously caught him off-guard, since Lance was currently admiring Keith's muscles, holding his shirt raised above his bellybutton, and his shorts dropped low enough for his happy trail to show. Lance-in-Keith flushed, quickly dropping the shirt and turning to face Keith-in-Lance. 

"I... Honestly thought I was dreaming." Keith's (or Lance's ?) eyes bulged out of their sockets. Could Lance take anything seriously ever ?

"Were you checking me out ? You know what ! I don't wanna know. What I wanna know is why the fuck I ended up in your scrawny body."

"Whoa, alright. Just because you're ripped doesn't mean you have to dish me like that." And with that, Lance-in-Keith's-body once again lifted up his shirt, admiring himself in the mirror. 

That alone prompted Keith to walk over to him and lower the shirt, batting Lance's (his ?) arm away. "Stop doing that."

It took Keith a split-second. It took Keith a split-second to notice that something had shifted. Maybe it was from the way he had grabbed his shirt. Or maybe from the lack of distance between them. Keith couldn't pinpoint it. But something had shifted. 

And he hated it. He promptly turned around and left. Whatever. 

-+-

As Lance and Keith both quickly understood, the swapping was periodic. They often switched during the evening. One time, when Keith stayed up late to exercise (aka to take out his frustration), they switched when both of them were asleep. That had been a weird morning.

But to Keith, one thing was becoming increasingly clear. He liked being in Lance's body. He really liked being in Lance's body. And, ironically, he despised it all the same. Being in Lance's body made him feel a sort of gender euphoria that he had never truly been able to experience before. Of course, Keith was comfortable in his body. He had gotten whatever surgery and hormones he needed to achieve that; but waking up in a cis man's body wasn't the same. 

It wasn't like Keith would trade their bodies forever either. He liked his body. He had worked hard to like his body. And he kind of hated that Lance's body made him feel this good. 

Especially because that gender euphoria had been triggered by waking up as Lance, with morning wood. At first, the feeling had felt so foreign, that Keith had naturally reached down to touch himself. And, to be fair, it had taken all of his willpower not to keep doing it. The sight of Lance's stupid short shorts being tented by Lance's erection, the feel of it twitching against the frilly fabric. It had only contributed to making Keith remarkably horny.

Now, usually, Keith could blame his libido on his testosterone intake, but seeing as he was in Lance's body, he had no choice but to admit that Lance was turning him on. Or, at least, his scandalous skinny shorts mixed with his erect dick were. Which, considering Keith was very much gay, made sense. Yeah, he rationalized as he jerked himself off under the shower once back in his body, it made total sense. 

-+-

Thinking back on it, Keith could pinpoint his breaking point to one specific moment. He had been minding his business, polishing his boots with some green concoction that Coran had given him (that looked way too much like food goo in his opinion) when he had been switched into Lance's body. Keith had known that it would happen soon, since it had been nearing the evening but, apparently, Lance had forgotten. Or maybe he'd gotten carried away. 

All that Keith knew was that Lance's cock was in his hand, his long and slim fingers tightly wrapped around the milk chocolate colored tip that was approaching a sort of dark cherry color with how flushed it was getting. A few beads of precum had been pearling at the tip, and judging from how sticky his hand felt, some more had probably already rolled down his shaft. His long shaft, Keith noted. 

Lance had been edging himself. Keith could tell immediately from the pulling feeling that he felt in his lower stomach. The knots were tightly wound up, ready to burst, and Keith could only moan at the feeling. 

He couldn't stop himself from viciously jerking Lance's cock, wounding the fingers tightly up and down his dick, squeezing when near the head. He also had the mind to bring his other hand down to squeeze Lance's balls. Now, Keith had never jerked off a dick. But it didn't mean that he didn't know his way around one. 

As his pace grew faster and faster, Keith heard his moans growing louder and louder, and wished he had a third hand to quiet himself. 

Opting for the next best thing, he grabbed the bottom of Lance's shirt and brought it up to his mouth, clamping his teeth down on it before resuming the furious motion. Lance had already been close when they had switched, and so, Keith didn't have to wait to feel his orgasm wash over him. He watched, mesmerized, as the ropes of cum shot out of Lance's dick and onto his stomach. 

Keith almost let himself sink into the pure bliss that was a post-orgasm, until Lance, in Keith's body, burst through the door. Lance's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight, and Keith had the mind to at least stop biting the fabric. 

"You should've known." Keith blurt out in panic, trying not to bite his lips.

What a dumb thing to say. Should've known what? That they would switch bodies? That this would end up happening? Both?

Lance's shocked expression quickly morphed into something else. Something that Keith could only describe as anger. Lance marched toward him, and Keith almost thought about running away with how the scowl on his own face looked. Lance in his body looked pissed. And he had every right to be. 

Lance joined Keith on the bed, quickly pining both of his hands that had been unmoved from his crotch. Keith gulped, and Lance's eyes followed the movement with a dizzying accuracy. 

"I had been edging for an hour. And you... You! You just go ahead and steal my orgasm. You better be ready to make it even."

Now, Keith had been expecting anything from a fist fight to thinly veiled insults to full-blown insults. But apparently, anything didn't include this. 

"How." Keith's voiced sounded hoarse to his own ears, and he didn't trust himself to say more. Lance's dick was still throbbing even after the first orgasm, and the rub of Keith's clothes on it did nothing to help the over-sensitive skin.

"You're going to suck me off." Keith licked his lips in anticipation, but quickly became clear-headed when Lance started undoing his jeans' buttons.

"Wait- Lance."

Lance immediately looked up, clearly caught off guard. "Oh, uhm. If you don't want to it's fine too. I just thought that... But maybe I misread? Haha, oh man this is awkward." Keith quickly shut off his rambling before it got worse. Everyone knew that Lance could ramble on for days if left alone. 

"It's not that. I'm trans." The words left Keith's mouth before he could stop them, and he tried not to appear too surprised by them. Confidence, no matter how fake, usually worked better during these moments. 

"Oh, dude, I know. We've been swapping bodies for a while. And apart from that, I noticed you wearing a binder. Pidge told me all about them a while back."

Keith's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"So, can we do this? Or, like, is your dysphoria bad or something?"

Keith still didn't trust his tongue to speak. So, instead, he opted to use it better, and brought Lance down so he could kiss him, clashing their lips together, not even trying to make sense of it. The tension between them had been growing from far too long, and both of the boys quickly found that this was certainly a better way to relieve it than fighting. 

Sliding his hands down, Keith unbuttoned Lance's (his?) pants, and with Lance's help, kicked the pants off him. Keith could feel his underwear soaking through, the telltale wet spot rubbing against his leg with every of Lance's movement. 

"Well, ride my face, sharpshooter." Lance groaned in answer, quickly discarding the soiled underwear and positioning both of his thighs next to Keith's face, slowly sinking down.

The first lick surprised him. Lance had gotten his dick sucked before, but this was nothing like it. Keith's tongue against his growth was hot, but the saliva mixed with Keith's breathing quickly became cold. Lance shivered.

Keith's lips wrapped around his growth as his tongue traced quick circles onto the tip, making Lance's hips rock back and forth. He felt like his whole body was ignited, the smallest of touch on the little bud of skin was enough to send his legs shaking, straining to stay in place, right against the onslaught of pleasure.

"Too much for you sharpshooter? Maybe this will help."

Before Lance could answer the teasing, Keith slipped a finger through his folds, quickly followed by a second one, both of them curved to hit a spot that had Lance seeing stars. One hand flew to his mouth, quick to hide any moan that would give the two of them away, while his other hand stayed on Keith's hip, securing himself so that he wouldn't fall. 

As Lance quickly understood, the fingers in him were making it easier to handle the pleasure. Although, Keith did seem to be going faster than before, his tongue now wrapped around his growth as was his mouth moments ago, slightly sucking on the bud, while rubbing the length of his thick tongue up and down. The two fingers inside him were moving in and out of him, almost pumping him, all the while still curved, still making Lance see stars. 

Feeling devious, Lance propped himself up using his abs and reached behind him, wrapping his fingers around Keith's (his?) dick, and jerking him off to a speed that he knew he could handle after having already cum once.

The noise that Keith let out was muffled by Lance, but it made Lance smirk all the same. 

It was, however, short-lived, since it quickly became a competition between the two of them to see who could make the other come the quickest. 

Lance's strokes became hot, the agile fingers rubbing and clamping around the member in a familiar motion, while Keith licked, sucked, and rubbed in an expert way.

Keith came first, the aching and over-used dick sprouting cum all over Lance's hand. Lance followed only seconds after, as Keith added a third finger, clenching around them, and shaking more vigorously at Keith's hungry laps at his growth than before. 

They both sunk into the bed, breaths fast and hot against the still air, Keith's mouth drenched and Lance's hand covered.

The pair looked at each other, many questions hanging in the air, neither of them sure how to answer them. But one thing seemed clear, this had been the best sex they had ever had.

Later, much later, the couple would go back on the purple planet, and borrow a few dozen of the mushroom dish.


End file.
